mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Circuit
.]] Mario Circuit is a race track which commonly appears in the Mario Kart series. The course ears the likeness of Mario. The Mario Circuit also has made a few appearances in other games. Appearances In Super Mario Kart 4 Mario Circuits appeared. See the main page on Mario Circuit 1, 2, 3 and 4. In Mario Kart 64 Mario Circuit on Mario Kart 64 is known as Mario Raceway in regions outside Japan and features a stadium, a green pipe and snapping Piranha Plants that pose as the only threats. It is the sequel to Luigi Raceway and the prequel to Wario Stadium and Royal Raceway. Mario Raceway reappears in Mario Kart Wii as the last course of the Shell Cup. In Mario Kart: Super Circuit menu.]]Mario Circuit is a rather plain stage, containing only one shortcut, no obstacles, and few Item Boxes. It appears as the first track of the Flower Cup. It is the sequel to Peach Circuit and the prequel to Luigi Circuit. The four original Mario Circuits appear in this game as well in the extra cups. In Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Mario Circuit is a basic course that contains various obstacles like Goombas, Piranha Plants, and a Chain Chomp. Peach's Castle can be seen in the background of the track. This Mario Circuit is the second track in the Flower Cup. It is the sequel to Luigi Circuit and the prequel to Yoshi Circuit. This track reappears in Mario Kart Wii. It is the track where you see the drivers racing in the main menu. In Mario Kart DS The course features two Venus Fire Traps (Piranha Plants that breathe fireballs) and many Goombas. It is very windy with a dirt path. 2D Piranha Plants also appear inside the course. It is the third course in the Star Cup. In the Retro Cups, Mario Circuit 1 from Super Mario Kart is also playable in the Shell Cup. It is the sequel to Figure-8 Circuit. With that said, the track's Staff Ghost uses Mario in the Shooting Star. Oddly, the castle in the lake in Mario Circuit can be driven through, as seen here. In Mario Kart Arcade GP There is no Mario Circuit, instead, there is Mario Highway and Mario Beach. In Mario Kart Wii Mario Circuit is the first track in the Flower Cup. It is a very plain and boring course, shapes like a giant 8 (but not as much as Figure-8). This Mario Circuit features Goombas and a Chain Chomp as obstacles. Peach's Castle and other buildings can be seen in the background, and may have been inspired by Toad Town from the Paper Mario series. This is also where the award ceremony takes place at the end of any cup. It is the sequel to Luigi Circuit and the prequel to Daisy Circuit. Mario Circuit 3, Mario Raceway and Mario Circuit from Super Mario Kart, Mario Kart 64 and Mario Kart: Double Dash!! in the Lightning Cup, the Leaf Cup and the Shell Cup (respectively) also return. Mario Kart 7 Mario Circuit is the second course in the Flower Cup. It is a tarmac course that goes through Peach's Castle, past cherry blossom trees, bouncy mushrooms first featured in Mushroom Gorge, Goombas as obstacles, and a huge pipe first featured in it's N64 counterpart. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Mario Circuit is also a stage in Super Smash Bros. Brawl (looking like Figure-8 Circuit), with the stage taking place on the figure-8 intersection. The stage is set up with two levels; the bottom level, which is a flat surface across the race course, and the upper level, which takes place on a few platforms of the race course. On occasion, go-karts driven by Shy Guys will race along the back or sides of the stage, crashing into characters, damaging them (just like in a massive Mario Kart DS download play mode, only the person with the game cart has to be using an Action Replay cheat to play as Shy Guy, otherwise this would be impossible. ). When they come in from the back, they will hit the bottom level, and when coming from the sides, they will hit the upper level. Players can keep track of where the Shy Guys are from the screen in the back of the stage. However, like in Mute City from Super Smash Bros. Melee, the Shy Guys can be knocked aside with items. In the background of the stage, there is a big screen which shows the racers' positions on the track (by which fighters can guide themselves as to where to stay, if on the upper section). going under the 2nd level. Glitches It is possible to skip most of the track in MKWii. Its hard to do. First, When the race starts, go backwards until your're just behind the second tree. Drift facing the tree and use your mushroom. If done at the right angle, you'll be sent flying up onto the other side. once there, drift up to the Arrowed gate, and hit the second Arrow. Keep going on with the track as if nothing happened, then go back to the second tree and do it all again. When you hit the second arrow again, the lap will count. P.S: This is done best with a bike. P.P.S: If you do it at the wrong angle and you fly up, you'll be sent into a black void.. P.P.P.S: See Orih's record on the Mario Kart Channel Category:Tracks Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Tracks Category:Mario Kart DS Tracks